Runaway Love
by Blossamfall
Summary: Warning: Dark. A closer look at why Jade is who she is. Summary sucks, I hope you think the story's better. R and R :) loosely based on a ludacris song; Runaway Love. I realize I'm not an amazing author :( but please no flames :)


Summary: Loosly based on a song by Ludacris. Dark themes, angsty. summary sucks, I'd at least hope the story's better. A look at why Jade doesn't like to be reminded of her childhood.

Author's note: This story is loosly based on Runaway Love by Ludacris. Sad song... :(

Warning: Dark themes, maybe charractor death in the future :(

A lot of people wonder. Why? Why is she so dark? So... Angery? There's a reason; you'd be surprised. A long story, which begun, or at least I think, when I was seven, I guess that's when I started to understand.

People like to talk. Think they know things. What you've endured; suffered. They think it's all a game. You really don't understand until you've felt what it's like. It hurts to think about it, to talk or show feelings.  
So. I'll explain to you; why have become who I am?

Flash Back/: 10 years ago / Seven years old / Third Grade;;

School was bad today. It was bad yesterday too. I hate the little township I live in. All the grown- up's are so scary.  
They stare at me. I noticed today, especially, when I was on my way home from school. I've been walking home, 'cuz Daddy doesn't like mornings. He's been sad lately. It's odd. Ever since Mommy left, three weeks ago, he got really sad, and started drinking more. I think they where fighting again.

Their fights are really scary, most of them usualy happen when they think I'm sleeping... They say bad words and Daddy hit's Mommy. I know because she yells and sometimes she crys too, and then everything get's really quiet, and I think they leave 'cuz the car door slams, but I'm not positive.

Anyways, I think I was talking about the grown- up's that where watching me today. They where sitting on the hood of a red beater car, with brown glass beer bottles, laughing, but when I walked by they stopped, and watched me walk by. It was scary. I got that feeling, where your tummy starts to hurt and it kind of feels like it's tightening it's self into a knot. They didn't say anything, they just watched.

When I got home, Daddy was passed out on the couch again. The house was getting gross. It smelled aweful.

The dishes where overflowing in the sink, and flys where all over the place. Rotting food was left in plates on our little dinner table, and Daddy had a half empty beer in his hand. I feel another odd feeling. My throat starts burning, and tightening and my eyes get blurry. I know this one all too well, I know I'm about to cry. Daddy promised yesterday he'd have the house clean by the time I got home. He also said Mommy would be home. He lied to me again. He's been lying a lot too.

Daddy doesn't usually lie, but ever since Mommy and him started arguing really bad about a year ago, Daddy started changing.  
I wiped my eyes and did my best to hold it in. I leave too my room, where I spend most of my time.

If Daddy sees me cry, he'll ask why, and I don't like to talk about it, which makes Daddy mad. He'll say stuff like;

"Your a liar, don't fucking lie to me!"

or

"Your pathetic, shut up and go to bed!"

It scares me when Dad yells. I guess I'm kinda scared that he'll start hitting me like he hit Mom. I reach my room and throw myself onto my blood red colored bed spread. Maybe I'll call Alexis. She's my best friend, and she knows what's going on with my parents.  
Her and I are alike, her Dad beats her Mommy too. Alexis lives three houses down... Maybe I can sneak out to her house? I wonder if Dad would notice. . . Probably not, he don't usually wake up 'till around seven, and thats when he calls for pizza.

I haven't really had anything to eat in three weeks accept pizza, because Daddy hates cooking. I don't eat lunch at school either 'cuz Dad doesn't have the money to pay for it. It's only $2.50, I don't understand why he can come up with two dollars and fifty cents?...

Oh well. I pick up my house phone and dial Alexis' number.

"Jade!" Alexis shreiks immediatly. Alexis' very exitable, it's funny.

"Hey Lexi." I say a little softer. Dad get's mad when I use the phone, he wont say why though.

"So what's up?" She giggles. I hear something clatter and break, then a male's voice.

"Dammit Alexis!" He yells. I recognize it imediatly as Lexi's Dad. I've met him before. He's a weird kind of nice... To me, at least.  
He gives me that feeling you get, when you know that cerntain adult has bad intentions.

"Sorry Daddy."She whimpers.

"Go to your room, and don't you dare leave it!"

I make an angrey face. How dare he talk to Alexis that way?! I can hear soft siveling on the other line, and I feel anger begin to take over."Ignore him, Lexi, he doesn't deserve you."

"Kay..."

I frown."I'm comming over."

"Kay..." She whimpers quietly.

I hang up, and grab a few suckers I got last Halloween. Lexi loves candy. I grab my bookbag and lock my door from the inside so Daddy can't see I'm not home. Maybe he'll think I'm sleeping...

Oh well, Lexi needs me.

I leave through my window, and run. I run through the backyards of the duplexes next to me until I get to Lexi's trailer.  
Her and her Mommy and Daddy live in a beat up, old grey trailer. I knock softly on her window, and my bestfriend appears with red puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. She opened the window and I climbed in, setting my bag on her bed. I hand her a watermelon flavored lollypop and she gives a sad smile, accepting it.

"You okay?"I ask in a whisper. She shakes her head no, and more tears fall.

I plop down onto her orange bed cover."What happened?"

"I dropped a glass cup, and he grabbed my wrist really tight and then made me go to my room,"She sobs quietly," And when we got off the phone he came upstairs and made me go down stairs and pick up the glass."

She holds out her right hand."I got cut three times."

There where three bleeding wounds on her hand, one on that skin where your thumb and finger are seperated,  
one across her palm and one horizontal below her ring finger. I clenched my fists.

"I'll kill him!"I growled.

"No, Jadey, you'll make it worse!"She hissed.

I frowned and looked around. Scissors. I grabbed them off her little desk and cut the sleeve off my grey long sleeve shirt.

"Hand."I hold mine out. She holds her out, and I wrap and tie my sleeve around her bloody hand. It soaks through eventually,  
so I cut my other sleeve off.

"Jadey, stop, that's your favorite shirt!"She whispered.

"Yeah, and your my favorite person, so you win."I say blankly.

"When that one gets too bloody, use this one. I gotta go, or my Dad'll be mad."

She nods and pulls me into a hug."We'll be bestfriends forever, right Jade?"

"Yeah,"I whisper."Forever."

End of Flash back/

And thats how it was for a long time. I guess thats why Cat and I are so close. She reminds me a lot of Lexie...

A/N: So yeah, Lexi and Cat are going to be pretty alike in this story. Hope you like it...? :S R and R also, I know Jade's grammar through out the flashback isn't amazing. I know, it'll progress as she gets older.


End file.
